Airi Sakura
|english = }} is one of the main characters of the You-Zitsu series. She is a student of class 1-D and a former gravure idol. She is situated at the back of the class and near Ken Sudō. Appearance Sakura is a teenage girl of average height with gradient blue eyes with long pink hair tied in two ponytails. She possesses a well-endowed figure and is considered attractive to have advances being made on her by a sale's clerk and a few classmates. She wears red glasses which are revealed to be fake by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Following an event with a stalker, she abandons them in favor showing her real self to the school but she appears to keep them eye either because she wants to continue to hide her idol status or simply likes prefers wearing them. When outside of school, she wears a white shirt with red sleeves and blue pants. She has also been seen wearing a rash guard swimsuit when at the pool. Personality Sakura has a shy and quiet tone to herself as she rarely speaks up to anyone and tends to not stick out. This was best shown as she couldn't muster the courage to state that she witnessed Ken Sudō's brawl with the students of C-Class or when she couldn't bring herself to talk to the sale's clerk who was making advances on her while working on the camera. She also has problems properly socializing with people as shown when most of the class were hanging out at the pool and she was nervous. She appears to enjoy taking pictures of herself as she looks cheerful in every photo she is in. She is quite attached to her digital camera and was distraught when it needed repairs. After her terrible experience with a stalker and her rescue by Kiyotaka, she has decided to reinvent herself by discarding her glasses to embrace the attention that she draws. She is somewhat self-conscious about her body as seen when she chose not to wear a revealing swimsuit despite doing photo shoots in a bikini. It appears she has developed respect for Kiyotaka due to his wisdom inspiring her to do more than she would of done. This may have deepened as she was touched when he came to her rescue when a crazed stalker tried to assault her. This can be seen by her blushing at him and slyly hinting at her possible newfound feelings towards him but it has yet to be seen if she has genuine affection for him. These possible affections were hinted at when she nervously tried to explain to Honami Ichinose who was teasing her as a result. Plot Not much is known about Sakura but she appears to have been an idol on the internet. She took many pictures of herself and used the alias "Shizuku", it appears she was very popular as she posted great pictures. Not wanting her hobby to be exposed to her school, Sakura took to the use of wearing glasses in order to hide her identity. During the first days of school, Sakura is usually in the background which fits as she doesn't like drawing attention to herself. While looking for a secluded spot to take a picture, she accidentally witnesses the fight between Ken Sudō and hid behind a corner to avoid being noticed. After the incident was made public, many students of her class began looking for possible evidence or witnesses to the event while Sakura hides her knowledge of the event out of fear. Very soon, Suzune Horikita had discovered that Sakura was present at the fight which later caused Kikyō Kushida to speak with her. Sakura refused to get involved and tried to leave but was grabbed a begging Kushida causing her to drop her beloved camera which wouldn't turn back on. Distraught, Sakura ran off and found to her horror that the camera didn't turn on no matter how many times she tried Sakura soon invited Kushida and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji to help her get it repaired. She apologizes in advance but they reply it wasn't an issue though Kiyotaka wondered why he was included. It was soon shown that Sakura was timid when trying to get her camera information ready due to a pushy and flirty electronic salesman. Sakura was too timid that Kiyotaka signed the contact information for the notification of its repair instead, much to her surprise. When Kushida stepped away for a moment, Sakura thanked Kiyotaka for his actions and soon asked for his advice on what to do. When asked why she wanted his input, she replied he seemed trustworthy to her as opposed to Kushida who she was wary of. Kiyotaka simply told her to do what she felt was right and not to burden herself with the matter. She blushed at his words and gazed at him until Kushida returned and the trio parted ways for the day. That night, Sakura contacted Kikyō to tell her she would be helping in the case after all to their delight since it would help. Sakura appeared at the hearing where she reveals that she was there at the day of the incident though her nervous behavior puts doubt in her statement. However, with the memory card from her camera, she shows them some of her pictures with one of them showing the fight between Sudō and the trio from Class C. Her testimony is considered minor as while it may have been true she was there it was unclear of who started the fight. The hearing soon ends after much debate between the two sides and the Student Council President says he will make his decision soon. After the hearing, Sakura apologizes to Kiyotaka but he says it wasn't needed as she appeared and helped out which was all that mattered. When Manabu tries to put pressure on Sakura's explanation, Kiyotaka intervenes stating his belief in her much to her surprise. Days later, Sakura reminiscences on her life of how she dislikes attention before she has to deal with letters and messages from a crazed fan of her pictures. She goes to class where she speak with Kiyotaka who promises to help her at any time she needs aid, which leaves her touched. Sometime after that, she walks through the school store and feels person following her which causes her to try to elude them to no avail. She quickly contacts Kiyotaka before she is pinned to a wall by the crazed electronic salesman who was also the fan who sent her the letters. The Stalker scares Sakura who recalling Kiyotaka's promise does her best to get her phone but is thrown on the ground by him. The Stalker tries to force himself on her but Kiyotaka arrives and takes a picture of him informing of the cameras witnessing the act as the man tries to leave but Honami Ichinose arrives with security. The stalker pleads to Sakura but she tells him to never come near her again before he is taken away for his actions. Sakura is told by Kiyotaka that he tracked her phone to find her as she apologizes for her mess and decides to take it as a way to embrace her idol status. She discards her glasses and shows him the real her as he tells her if she ever needed advice to talk with him as he helped her up. She blushed and remarked on the way he looked at her as he questioned her but she shrugged it off. She is later invited to the pool by Kiyotaka, while there she is asked by Kushida if she likes pools after it was mentioned this was the first time they hung out. Sakura answered why she was present and nervously tried to explain to Honami Ichinose who was teasing her as a result. She changes into a rash guard explaining she dislikes showing off most of her body. She plays volleyball but struggles to play even trying to suggest rotating but to no avail as the game continues on, much to her dismay. When Suzune gives a speech, Sakura bears witness to it looking somewhat amazed by it. Much later, she sees everyone splashing each other and tries to join in by splashing Kiyotaka who just looks at her causing her to dive underwater in embarrassment. Trivia * Her idol name is Shizuku. * She wore her glasses to hide her true identity but has decided to drop them to live an honest life. References Site Navigation Category:Former Gravure Idol